


just a normal day in Wayne Manor with Duke trying to do his homework

by ILoveDC



Series: Bat-Shenanigans™ [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Duke Thomas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDC/pseuds/ILoveDC
Summary: Short fic of Duke trying to find a quite place to do his homework and Bruce helping him get it done.Sorry for the horrible quality it's my first thing to actually post.
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne
Series: Bat-Shenanigans™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	just a normal day in Wayne Manor with Duke trying to do his homework

Duke comes down to the cave around 5:45 about an hour before dinner after leaving the main family room due to an argument taking place between Dick and Steph over Steph's new costume design which they had decided to put their heads together on.

“What do you mean I can’t have a purple utility belt?!?”

“IN THIS FAMILY WE WEAR GOLD UTILITY BELTS AND THAT IS FINAL”

“...no, that is so not true”

He had escaped just as they were breaking out the arguments over the rainbow batsuit. Why wasn’t that displayed in the cave. It would lighten and brighten up the place quite a bit. Usually Bruce can’t hold out this long when everyone's constantly pestering him about it, which make absolutely no mistake, they were. Fact.

Prior to that he had been in the library but since the game room had been under repairs after Jason pushed Dick into a wall and caused some genuine damage, the various game tables and board games had been moved to the, you guessed it, library because apparently air hockey beats a quiet place to study. All the furniture had been pushed up against the back wall and Duke couldn't really get comfortable. 

He had quickly peeked into the kitchen and seen that Jason and Alfred had already begun preparing for friday family dinner. He then decided that he was gonna find a quiet place to study that wasn’t his room even if it entailed risking his life. He went up to the roof. Tim and Damian were fighting. Like, a full blown spar with a little, okay a lottle, bit more anger.

“Come at me demon brat”

“I will eviscerate you Drake”

Clearly, their relationship had taken a step back in time to the days before he had become the signal since recently most of their spats were in words strongly worded as they may be. 

Duke makes it down the stairs and walks up to the computer, not noticing the faint blue light illuminating Bruce as he works a case. Duke only notices Bruce when he talks.

“Come on Barbara, you really do need to come to family dinner more often”

“Too busy having normal people conversations with my dad over our family dinners, you should really try it sometime B, eating beef without a cow mooing in the background really is quite relaxing”

“...Batman out”

The last of the exchange that he hears is Babs laughing hysterically at Bruce's reaction to her words. Then he turns around to face Duke.

“Something wrong?”

“No I’m just looking for a quite place to study is all”

He pauses for a moment and then asks tentatively,”any suggestions?”

“Unfortunately not, sorry sport” 

“...I’m surprised batcow didn’t moo at Oracle’s mention of her”

“Yea-” 

“Moo” Bruce is cut off by Batcow.

“...”

“...”

They burst into laughter at the same exact moment and spend the next 30 minutes cracking jokes and discussing funny Batfails™ like the time Dick tried to jump a particularly large gap between roofs and ended up in a dumpster two floors down, while simultaneously completing Dukes homework. All in all everything is good until Alfred calls them for dinner at which point they steel themselves for whatever is about to happen and Cass drops down from the raters.

The End.  
Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> should I add a chapter two of the family dinner?


End file.
